


Единое целое

by Fate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Realism, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate/pseuds/Fate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Так вышло, что Шерлок и Джон встречаются только 29 февраля</p>
            </blockquote>





	Единое целое

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whole and Unbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/287580) by [lotherington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotherington/pseuds/lotherington). 



> этот фик написан в жанре магического реализма. Вы предупреждены)))

_29 февраля 2000 года_

 Джон отрабатывает практику по подготовительной программе, когда Шерлока привозят в отделение неотложной помощи. Он бьется в судорогах, рвется из удерживающих его на каталке креплений. Пот блестит на его лице, шее и выглядывающей из разорванной рубашки груди. Его кожа почти прозрачная, в широко распахнутых глазах застыл испуг, а на предплечье краснеют яркие отметины. Один из следов укола на внутреннем сгибе локтя кровоточит, тонкая струйка течет по костлявой руке и обрамляет средний палец.

 Джон хмурится, оценив состояние молодого человека, и спешит поговорить с парамедиками, предложить им свою помощь, но один из коллег-стажеров его опережает, пейджер пищит, а на пути появляется другая каталка и Джон заставляет себя не замечать, как его тянет к вырывающемуся, похожему на паука парню.

 Он слышит: «мужчина, 23 года, передозировка кокаином, конвульсии, аритмия, затрудненное дыхание, вероятность сердечного приступа», медленно моргает и только потом смотрит на пейджер, чтобы узнать, где еще требуется его помощь. Он разворачивается и несется по коридору, сердце громко бьется в груди, быстрый неровный стук отдается в ушах. Пять минут спустя, когда Джон осматривает пациента, сердце вдруг резко сжимается. Он роняет стетоскоп и прижимает левую ладонь к груди. Изо рта вырывается громкий болезненный стон, и Джон не может дышать… не может дышать… не может… правой рукой он цепляется за изголовье кровати и почти падает на колени, но в следующее мгновение легкие снова наполняются воздухом и все опять в порядке, он стоит, сердцебиение четкое и ритмичное — стабильное.

  _29 февраля 2004 года_

 В 00:01 Шерлок выныривает из долгого, сморившего его после расследования сна. Инспектор Лейстрейд только-только начал разрешать ему помогать с делами об убийствах, покушениях на убийство и самоубийствах, и Шерлок еще не до конца чист, но это только пока. Ему уже лучше, наконец-то лучше. В этот раз он уснул на волне эйфории от распутывания дела, решения загадки, тайны, а вовсе не отключился из-за кокаина в венах. Шерлок садится, трет глаза, чувствуя странное биение в груди — быстрое, четкое тук-тук-тук, тук-тук-тук. Он трет рукой над сердцем, через ткань рубашки, которую не снял перед тем, как вырубиться от истощения.

 Сердце стучит все быстрее и быстрее, дыхание становится резким и порывистым, он хватается за спинку кровати.

 В пустыне Афганистана в 4:32 утра Джон спешно и методично работает, не замечая бешеного стука сердца, сосредоточив все внимание на пациенте — своем сослуживце и друге. До этого были вылазка, две машины и самодельная бомба, осколки которой торчат из бока парня — обжигающе горячие, никак не выходит их достать. Тихо и размеренно Джон разговаривает с раненым, пока пытается остановить кровотечение, избавить от боли и предотвратить серьезные последствия травмы.

 — Ватсон! — выкрикивает кто-то, и Джон сжимает зубы, перевязывая рану — неплотно, но только так и выходит со стонущим и дрожащим от боли солдатом.

 — В полевой госпиталь его. Быстро, — приказывает Джон через плечо двум другим солдатам, что были во второй машине вместе с этим окровавленным парнишкой. Первая машина каким-то чудом миновала предназначавшуюся ей бомбу, второй же так не повезло.

 Он падает на колени перед следующим пациентом и быстро ополаскивает руки, пока сердце отчаянно стучит в груди.

 Шерлок не засыпает, пока в Афганистане не наступает утро и Джон не заканчивает оперировать.

  _29 февраля 2008 года_

 Сегодня они впервые видятся — по-настоящему видятся.

 Джон, хромая, входит в лабораторию госпиталя Святого Варфоломея, где в это время мозг Шерлока слишком занят дедукцией, чтобы сердце могло за ним поспеть. Но уж когда оно, наконец, очухивается, то почти оглушает Шерлока несдерживаемым, ревущим гулом. Он хмурится, делает вдох и одалживает у мужчины телефон, и мотивы Майка настолько очевидны, ну в самом деле, и он узнает имя мужчины — Джон, и приглашает его на Бейкер-стрит, и вываливает все свои выводы о потенциальном соседе, прежде чем, подмигнув, выскользнуть из дверей лаборатории. Сердце все еще колотится — на протяжении всего дня — и стихает только к закату. За минуту до полуночи стук едва различим, а ровно в полночь и вовсе становится неслышен.

 Джон чувствует то же самое. Весь день его сердце бьется так быстро и громко, что к вечеру воспринимается уже как белый шум, но, стоит признать, успокаивающий белый шум. Джон размышляет о встреченном сегодня мужчине, в голове крутится тысяча прилагательных, а сердце стучит, и стучит, и стучит, и стучит. Джон сам не знает, расстраиваться ему или радоваться, когда в полночь неистовый стук стихает. Теперь сердце бьется тихо и медленно. Джон чувствует себя живым.

 Наступает первое марта и Шерлок все ждет, а Джон все пытается попасть на Бейкер-стрит, но добирается только до станции Мерилибоун и понимает, что не может пройти дальше. Понимает, что что-то его останавливает.

 Они оба долгое время не слышат своего сердцебиения, хотя оба знают, что никуда оно не делось.

  _29_ _февраля_ _2012_

 Прошло четыре года. Шерлок чуть не умирает, дважды. Джон чуть не женится, но только один раз.

 Они встречаются в восемь вечера в супермаркете, в отделе консервов. Завидев Шерлока в длинном пальто, Джон роняет четыре банки супа, а его сердце начинает биться в два раза чаще. Шерлок тоже это чувствует: он поворачивается на шум и в следующее мгновение его сердце колотится о ребра — несчастный, заточенный орган, который оживает лишь раз в четыре года.

 — Джон, — Шерлок сводит брови и наклоняется, чтобы поднять консервы и поставить их в тележку. — Ты не…

 — Я пытался. Я пытался, но не смог, просто физически не смог, Шерлок, я даже не знаю, почему, — говорит Джон, предвосхищая вопрос Шерлока.

 Поддавшись порыву, он прижимает ладонь к груди Шерлока — над сердцем, которое бьется о сложную систему из костей, тканей и кожи — все то, что создано, чтобы его защищать, хранить целым и невредимым. Шерлок ловит ртом воздух и рвется вперед, цепляется левой рукой за плечо Джона, а правую прижимает к его сердцу, которое стучит все сильнее и сильнее, становится все больше и больше, пока не начинает болеть.

 — Какое сегодня число? — спрашивает Шерлок. Мысли, словно шестеренки, крутятся в его голове, вспыхивают и гаснут. — Число. Сегодняшнее число.

 — Эм, двадцать восьмое, — отвечает Джон.

 — А год?

 — 2012, — говорит Джон, пытаясь проследить за ходом мыслей Шерлока. Они все еще не выпускают друг друга. В супермаркете царит тишина.

 — Нет, — Шерлок резко выдыхает. — Нет, сейчас високосный год, Джон. Значит, двадцать девятое. Четыре года назад мы встретились в этот же день. А за четыре года до того, где ты был?

 Джон задумывается.

 — Афганистан.

 — А еще четыре года назад?

 — На своем предпоследнем месте практики, мне было, эм, лет двадцать пять, что ли. Я…

 — Ты видел меня, — перебивает Шерлок. — Ты должен был увидеть меня, тогда все и началось, все это, — говорит он, сильнее прижимая ладонь к груди Джона. — У меня была передозировка кокаина, двадцать девятого февраля, меня отвезли в больницу, в ту, где был ты, мое сердце, оно…

 — Мужчина, 23 года, — шепчет Джон. — Передозировка кокаина, конвульсии, аритмия, затрудненное дыхание, вероятность сердечного приступа, — слова сами всплывают откуда-то из самых глубин памяти, вырываются наружу прежде, чем Джон успевает их обдумать.

 — Да! — выкрикивает Шерлок. — Ты помнишь? Ты помнишь это?

 Воспоминания нахлынули волной: молодой парень на каталке бешено вырывается, странный порыв Джона, его пейджер, другой доктор, коридор, пациент и, о Боже, его сердце.

 — Я помню, — Джон закрывает глаза и сглатывает. С губ срывается нервный смешок. — Да, я помню.

 Следующие два часа они проводят в кафе супермаркета. Они разговаривают, позабыв про свои покупки, и все пытаются понять, распутать происходящее — что бы это ни было.

 Их сердца бьются в унисон, будто единое целое.

 В 22:30 магазин закрывается, и они выходят на улицу, под дождь. Они сидят в машине Джона и говорят-говорят-говорят, но светодиодные часы уже показывают полночь, и Шерлок выбирается из машины и уходит, и он не может обернуться, а Джон не может пойти за ним.

 Джон утыкается лбом в руль и всхлипывает. Его сердце, которое еще два часа назад ревело, подобно гордому сильному льву, теперь затихло в плену грудной клетки.

 Шерлок возвращается в свою квартиру и стреляет по подушкам, зеркалу, стене. Его сердце, которое еще два часа назад рокотало и выскакивало из груди, теперь замерло внутри, уродливое и загрубевшее.

  _29 февраля 2016 года_

 В 00:01 Джон ступает на Бейкер-стрит, как раз туда, где они с Шерлоком договорились встретиться восемь лет назад. Он протягивает руку, чтобы постучать в дверь с номером 221, и в этот момент на пороге появляется Шерлок, и сердце Джона чуть ли не кричит от облегчения и безграничной радости.

 — Джон, — стонет Шерлок. Он притягивает Джона к себе и целует, целует прямо посреди холодной пустой улицы, и стук его сердца почти оглушает. — Я собирался тебя искать, я… Джон, я чувствую… — он распахивает плащ, торопливо расстегивает рубашку и прижимает ладонь Джона к груди, где бьется сердце: тук, тук, тук, тук-тук-тук-тук-тук-тук.

 — Я знаю, Шерлок, — говорит Джон и кладет его руку над своим сердцем, которое стучит неистово, отчаянно и так радостно. — Я знаю, знаю, — он снова целует Шерлока, и прижимается к нему грудью, и… ох. Ох.

 Весь день они проводят в спальне Шерлока, в объятиях друг друга, с ощущением, что они наконец-то вместе, наконец-то все именно так, как и должно быть, как написано в древней книге, или на звездах, или на чайных листах, или как еще это все могло с ними случиться.

 Джон запускает руку в волосы Шерлока, целует его затылок. Они прижимаются друг к другу всем телом, от головы и до кончиков пальцев. Левой рукой Джон обнимает Шерлока, их переплетенные пальцы лежат на его груди, над сошедшим с ума от счастья сердцем. Джон сильнее прижимается к спине Шерлока, и от этой близости его сердце рокочет еще громче.

 — Что произойдет, когда ты уйдешь? — тихо спрашивает Шерлок, не сводя взгляда со стены. — Что случится, когда наступит полночь?

 — Не знаю, — шепчет Джон и целует его за ухом.

 — Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, — чуть слышно отвечает Шерлок. — С каждым разом это все тяжелее.

 — Знаю, — Джон целует его между лопаток. — Постарайся уснуть. Тогда тебе хотя бы не придется этого видеть.

 — На что это было похоже? Видеть, как я ухожу?

 — Словно у меня остановилось сердце, — отвечает Джон, ни капли не преувеличивая.

 — Я не мог вернуться. Я старался, я так старался.

 — Я знаю. Попробуй уснуть, Шерлок.

 — Я люблю тебя, — быстро говорит Шерлок.

 — Я тоже тебя люблю, — отвечает Джон, сглатывая комок в горле.

 Наступает полночь, первое марта. Часы в спальне Шерлока показывают двенадцать часов и, помимо воли, они оба — и Шерлок, и Джон — засыпают.

 Спустя годы они все еще пытаются понять, что было тому причиной: поцелуй, проведенная вместе ночь или спешные признания в любви, сказанные необдуманно, но более чем искренне. Но, как бы то ни было, утром они проснутся вместе, в объятиях друг друга, и их сердца будут биться в унисон, как прекрасное, неделимое единое целое. И так будет всегда, а не раз в високосный год.

 Конец


End file.
